Conventionally, brush holders that integrally hold brushes and electrical components such as choke coils and capacitors connected to the brushes have been known. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-79109 discloses a brush holder that has two cylindrical accommodating portions each being capable of accommodating a choke coil. A pair of brush holding portions are arranged on opposite sides of a rotary shaft, and each accommodating portion is located in the vicinity of one of the brush holding portions. Each accommodating portion accommodates a choke coil, which is pressed by an elastic member provided in the wall of the accommodating portion, so as to be elastically held in the accommodating portion.
The brush holder of the above publication does not make the assembly of the choke coils to the accommodating portions troublesome. Also, compared to a case where choke coils are simply welded to, for example, terminals, the brush holder of the above publication holds choke coils in a more reliably manner. Further, the brush holder of the above publication reduces the stress acting on pigtails that connect the choke coils and the brushes to each other.
However, when taking into account the influence of vibrations on the motor after it is mounted on a vehicle, the above described structure for assembling choke coils to the accommodating portions is not sufficient for reliably holding the choke coils. Further, when taking into account the procedure for connecting brushes and electrical components, the assembling method still has room for improvement. Also, there have been strong demands for a method for reliably fixing the choke coils (electrical components) and facilitating the assembly.